


Desnudo

by claveldelaire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esto no tiene sentido.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Desnudo

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no tiene sentido.

Quitarse la ropa delante de alguien era fácil, lo sabía, él lo había hecho muchas veces. Pero en ese momento estaba sintiendo por primera vez lo que era estar desnudo.

Siempre había creído que un chico como Harry estaba fuera de su alcance, pero la manera en que lo miraba desde el otro extremo del sofá, la atención que le estaba poniendo, el pequeño surco que se formaba entre sus cejas, el desinterés con que le estaba acariciando los pies, decían lo contrario.

Hablar de su infancia nunca había sido fácil para Louis, y por fin se estaba abriendo con Harry, después de varios meses de estarse viendo. Se sentía desnudo por primera vez en su vida, pero extrañamente se sentía abrigado a la misma vez. La mirada intensa de Harry lo envolvía y estaba en todas partes.

Después de todo, tal vez un chico como Harry no estaba tan fuera de su liga, tal vez no era tan difícil entregarse y dejarse llevar.

Tal vez desnudarse el alma no estaba tan mal.

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien leyó, gracias!
> 
> Cómo andan btw? Tanto tiempo...


End file.
